


Daddy

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Especially Xander, F/M, He really likes being called Daddy ;), Oral Sex, They both have a strong orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: Corrin accidentally discovers one of Xander's fetishes during a completely innocent conversation





	Daddy

It was no secret that Xander imposed an authority over his siblings. Where his father failed to raise them, it was up to him to swoop in and take the fatherly role when he was blossoming into a young man himself. He did everything from teaching his siblings how to tie their shoelaces to brushing their hair. There were many times he had sat down at for fake tea parties with Elise, supervised Leo’s studying sessions and helped Camilla with sewing and knitting. Yes, even little Corrin was taken under his wing. He especially enjoyed sparring with her from the moment she could lift a sword.

For a brief period, Corrin had called him ‘Daddy’ and looked up to him as a fatherly figure while King Garon was absent in her youth. Of course, they grew older and Corrin grew wiser. Now he was just her big brother. But now he was something more. A lover, a protector and her soon to be husband. Every moment they spent alone, they would reminisce of their time spent in the fortress together. Of simpler times where war wasn’t threatening to tear everything apart.

“- I can still remember when you used to ask me to stand on my feet as we danced” Xander mused, a gentle smile tugged at his lips at the memory. They laid on the bed inside the private quarters, their hands lazily entwined together.

Corrin snickered at that and covered a hand to her mouth. “Oh Xander…I remember when you used to pick me up and spin me around” She closed her eyes and rest her head on his shoulder, “Mmn. Daddy can you pick me up again~?”

Xander didn’t know what possessed him to flinch the way he did. Or why his body seemed to tingle for a moment. As if the word was an electric spark that rattled through his body. He cleared his throat quickly and glanced away sheepishly.

Corrin could catch on right away that her partner was influenced by her words.

“What’s wrong, Daddy?”

“Corrin-“

Corrin giggled and rolled onto the other’s chest to get a closer look. Xander’s face had gone bright red. He looked so painfully embarrassed, bless him.

“Mmn. Do you like it when I call you that, Daddy?” She pressed a little closer and felt something firm straining against the material of his pants. Her eyes widened a little in realization and a smug look crossed her face. “Oh, you really like it when I call you that~”

Corrin couldn’t stay smug for long before Xander rolled her over and growled possessively, grinding their hips together as he brutally attacked her neck with his lips.

“Don’t stop calling me that” He commanded, low and guttural. Corrin shivered and whined, arching her back to his greedy touches. Xander had her pinned against the bed by the weight of his thighs alone while his hands were occupied with removing the armour on his chest. The whole time he didn’t stop grinding against her, not even when his top was now bare.

Corrin gasped sharply when Xander’s hands abruptly tore at her own armour, his breathing was harsh already.

“O-Oh Daddy…~” She whimpered and sat up to claw at his shoulder blades.

“Tell me…what do you want Daddy to do for you, little princess? Don’t keep me in suspense~” Xander purred into her ear, low and husked. Corrin squirmed and moaned just from the tones of his voice.

“G-Gods…” She breathed, “T-touch me”

The crown prince flashed a hungry look and forced her legs apart, yanking away those annoying tights that got in the way of his prize. Like a wolf feasting on its prey, Xander snarled against the slick folds and plunged his tongue against the flesh.

“A-ah! Xander- D-Daddy!” Corrin couldn’t help but gasp out. Her thighs clamped around his head to keep him in place, the move welcomed by Xander with a soft growl.

Whilst his mouth was busy, his fingers rubbed and prodded her clit, leaving not a single spot untouched by him. Corrin was starting to buck her hips greedily against his mouth. “Nn…! G-Gods, I-I’m finished…~!” She moaned and arched her back, “X-Xander I’m going to c-cum…! Ahn~!”

Xander pulled away with a smug look as her body seized up and her eyes lit up. He pressed his palm against her mound to give her something to grind against through the powerful release. Corrin laid sprawled out in exhaustion for only a few moments before she sat on her knees and lightly traced her finger around the bulge on Xander’s pants.

It was a sin to have it restricted by those clothes for so long, Corrin thought to herself as she forced his trousers down. His cock bounced out of his small clothes, standing up to full attention.

“Daddy…~ It’s my turn to please you now~” She cooed, watching as Xander’s feral demeanour faltered just a little from her words. Her fingers teasingly brushed over the head, coaxing out a small dribble of precum.

“L-Little princess…” He breathed and closed his eyes. He obediently sat down on the bed with his legs spread wide open. Corrin couldn’t help but giggle at the way it twitched whenever she moved her fingers away.

“You’ve had your fun, Daddy~ Let me take care of you. Of this-“Her fingers brushed over his shaft once more, drawing out a low groan from Xander. Then her mouth swallowed over the tip and Xander forgot how to breathe for a few seconds.

His fingers dug deep into the bedsheets underneath him, his other hand clapping over his mouth to prevent the lewd sound that escaped his lips from being heard. Corrin relished in the fact that her partner was particularly vulnerable to oral stimulation. She especially enjoyed pushing him to his limit and making him moan so loud that nobody could look him in the eyes for weeks.

It was always those blasted hands that got in the way of that goal.

Corrin confidently pulled away from his dick, licking away the precum that dribbled onto her lip.

She had to hand it to herself, she was proud of her handiwork. The stoic crown prince of Nohr was reduced to a trembling mess before her. His breathing was forced and laboured, as if he was trying to hold out for just a little longer.

“Does Daddy want to cum~?” Corrin cooed in a sweet voice. Oh, he adored that sweet little voice. He groaned needily and arched his back towards her. She started to rub circles against his plump balls to tease him. “I think Daddy wants to cum~ But he’s too shy about cumming in my mouth, am I right~?”

“Hahh…N-no I…I-I just worry about the bed sheets…hah…i-it would be such a shame t-to dirty them w-with my seed…” He managed to stutter out. There was no hiding the shakiness of his voice or the trembling of his thighs.

“Then it shouldn’t be a problem if I swallow all of your fat load then~” Corrin purred sweetly, earning a frustrated moan from her lover.

“W-wait…hah…t-that isn’t what I want either. P-Please…there is a handkerchief…i-in my pant pocket…-“ He hissed and tried to reach for it, but had his hands pinned to the bed by Corrin’s. He may as well have been putty in her hands when pushed to the brink.

Corrin only gave an innocent giggle before she forced her mouth back onto him, this time she sucked with a passion. They didn’t do oral all that often due to their responsibilities on the battlefield…and because of Xander’s poor stamina during the act. In the rare moments that they did engage in the act, Xander would always insist on finishing into a cloth. Or at least away from her mouth.

It was never as good as finishing inside the mouth, Camilla had one told Corrin. And by the gods, Corrin was going to make him see that.

“Ahh…~ L-Little…P-Princess~ Ahh…~” Xander’s hands kept trying to escape Corrin’s grip as she sucked him off harshly. His hips kept jerking up into the wonderful feeling, an unrestrained moan came from his mouth as he grew closer and closer to release.

“G-Gods…! Corrin! I-I’m going to cum…~! Argh, p-please l-let me- A-Ah~! AH~!”

Corrin wasn’t prepared for just how much would come out at once. Or at how fast and rough the drive of his hips against her mouth would be. But she was determined to milk it all out of him, even if her gag reflex suffered for it. She all but swallowed around him, watching as his body quaked with pleasure.

His thrusts finally slowed to a stop, his grip on the sheets finally loosened as his body slumped against the bed in exhaustion. Corrin licked her lips and giggled softly.

“I’ve never seen you cum so hard before” She mused and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Xander couldn’t even answer as he was still catching his breath. It was clear he was not prepared for the strength of that orgasm either. He simply closed his eyes and leaned into her affectionately.

“D-Daddy very much enjoyed that, little princess” He murmured hoarsely and kissed her jaw. Corrin laid on top of him and smiled gently.

Now she had something to blackmail him with forever.

**Author's Note:**

> He totally has a Daddy kink. Or he doesn't and this is 100% self indulgent and a reflection of what I would probably do if I were the avatar in the personal quarters with Xander because I am Xander loving TRASH-


End file.
